Cristina and Owen in Zurich
by estherthenurse
Summary: Cristina Yang lives in Zurich and she has everything she has ever wanted. A surprise visitor changes her perspective. Set after season 10. This story is completely my own, it is the only fan fiction I have ever attempted to write. I apologise if it's terrible.
1. Chapter 1

Cristina was lying on the floor and staring into nothing, her hair was like a dark lion's mane around her head. She was in her office and the bright light from the mountains was shining in through the window. She was the Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery and she had just performed her third successful conduit surgery and had been granted an outrageous sum of money to continue her research. There were also whispers of a second Harper Avery Award nomination, and this time her chances were much better, she was a shoe-in. She loved her job, she had it all. She was the best. So why did she feel like something was missing?

She was expecting a call from Meredith at any moment but the phone wasn't ringing. Meredith was probably getting the kids down or having a shower or something, Cristina had no idea what the time was in Seattle. Cristina and Meredith managed to talk to each other most days or at least updated each other via text message, Cristina hated texts. Just then her phone buzzed; a text message from Mer "Sorry! Bailey has chicken pox so taking Zola to stay with Sophia, Derek says hi, call you tomorrow." And people wonder why she doesn't want kids.

If that was the case Cristina had no excuse not to get ready for her surprise party; Shane would probably run in with a fake disaster at any moment. She knew they were planning something and to be honest, she was looking forward to not drinking tequila alone for a change. She hesitantly got up, got changed and applied some makeup when right on queue Ross burst through the door and said that she was urgently needed downstairs in the conference area. Cristina dropped her lipstick into her purse and followed him obligingly. He was her prodigy, a talented and sweet young doctor; even she didn't have the heart to ruin his hard work. She had changed.

The party was fine, there was no tequila but the champagne worked just the same. She accepted the offers of congratulations with gratitude and stood up and thanked people for coming and told them how she really could not have been more shocked, she would get them back for this! She liked them, the people she worked with. They would never replace Meredith Grey or Craig Thomas, or even Evil Spawn, but they were good people. Everything was great. But there was still a gap. She knew what the gap was of course but she had moved on, he had moved on and it was time to really let go.

After a few too many champagnes the crowd started to disperse so Cristina decided to say her goodbyes and leave. There's nothing more depressing than being the last person at your own party. She had the sudden urge to go to Joe's for a drink but remembered all too quickly that she was on a different continent and that was just was not feasible. She had to go home; she grabbed her things and made her way. It was only 09:30, wow, way to go Zurich; she might as well have a hot chocolate and do some knitting. The journey home was short; she had a great apartment right near the hospital.

She stopped by the store and picked up some tequila then let herself in her front door. All at once she knew he was here, she could smell him. Her heart rose into her throat. She turned the corner to the front room where Owen Hunt was stood.

"Owen! What? How? What are you doing here?" She dropped the tequila and it landed on the rug, unbroken. He stood there looking at her; he smelled like a twelve hour flight but did not look tired. His eyes were the same. He looked so good.

"You're here! How are you here? How do you even know where I live?" Cristina asked.

"Meredith told me." He admitted. "Meredith told me about everything and I wanted to congratulate you. Why didn't you say you'd been nominated again?"

"I didn't think… we aren't… I mean, I thought… we broke up, we're…"

"You get a second Harper Avery Award nomination and you didn't think I would want to know because we broke up? Cristina!"

"We broke up, exactly. Owen, you're in Zurich, it is a long way to come to congratulate your ex-wife!"

"Cristina, I.."

"I mean, you're in my apartment, how did you even get in?" He looked at her.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

She absolutely did not want him to leave. The absence she had been feeling, the gap, it didn't seem so big now. But what was this? A long distance hook-up? A very long distance hook-up.

"Of course I don't Owen, I'm just surprised. We've moved on."

"Did we?" He asked. He looked right into her. Those eyes. Then suddenly, and with the passion she knew so well he moved forward, grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard. She melted to him. What she felt compared to this was nothing. He completed her, there was nothing else.

…

They stayed in bed for the next two days. He made her breakfast and they ate it in bed whilst ignoring every phone call. The gap she felt was filled. She was happy, Owen made her happy. He loved her and they were perfect. But she was here and he was there. They were apart for a reason, a very legitimate reason. How many more times could they do this?

"Owen, don't get me wrong, I love that you came. But what is this? I'm here, you're chief in Seattle. This can't work. We know this can't work. We already tried."

"No, I tried. You gave up."

"I did not give up! We are apart for a reason and you know that, do not make me say it Owen."

"Children. I want kids and you don't. I know, we've talked about it a thousand times. And a thousand times I've told you..."

" _Stop it_. A thousand times you've told me you'll settle, you'll give up your dream of being a father for me. And a thousand times I've told you that I don't want that, I love you too much for you to give that up. It won't be enough. It seems like it is now but it won't be. In ten years' time you will resent me. I can't have that Owen. I don't want that. I love you. I want you to not to resent me. I want you to be a dad. I want you to be happy."

"You know what Cristina, just once will you shut up and listen to me? Yes I want kids and you don't. But don't you think it's for me to decide if that's enough for me? _You_ are enough for me, you are! It is for me to decide. If I can be with you _or_ be a dad, if that's the choice then I choose you, a thousand times. I choose you. You are my choice. I will always choose you Cristina. And in ten years' time if I resent anything it's having kids with someone who is not you. It is you. You are it. It has been and will always be you."

All she could do was look in his eyes. The same argument again and again but this time she believed him. Could she deprive this man of children? Would she make up for the loss? Would she be enough?

"You are enough Cristina. You are my person. Please believe me"

At that moment Cristina sat up knocking her elbow into the nightstand and knocking a full glass of water on to the bed soaking both of their laps.

"Oh God!" She cried. They both hopped out of bed and tried to brush themselves off. Cristina started laughing, she looked at Owen and he began to laugh too. They laughed hysterically for a while until she pushed Owen back onto the bed. He pulled her down with him and they kissed between the laughter.

"If you can live with that, I can live with that. You're my person too Owen. But please don't tell Meredith."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly two weeks since Owen had turned up at Cristina's apartment and they had gotten back together. She had taken a few days leave from work but had to head back in tomorrow for a meeting. Her job was the reason she moved to Zurich, she couldn't ignore it any longer. She had told them that she had a family emergency and that she was sorry, they happily gave her as much time as she needed. But instead of rushing back home for an emergency she had stayed inside the apartment, mostly in bed, with Owen. It was the honeymoon they had never had. She finally felt like they had gotten over the hump. For years they had fought over the idea of having children, everything had always come back to that. They had spent so much time apart for that one reason, and now, now the whole thing seemed like history. It wasn't going to pull them apart again. But there were still decisions to be made and conversations to be had.

Cristina's phone rang. Meredith. So as not to wake her man who was fast asleep on his front she gently climbed out of bed and tiptoed silently to the bathroom.

"Hey Mer," She whispered.

"Oooh why are we whispering?" Meredith whispered back though she had no reason to.

"I didn't want to wake him. Or more like I don't want him to overhear our conversation."

"Aha! So you know why I'm calling?" Meredith said.

"Of course I do, I'm a highly regarded cardiothoracic surgeon, I'm not stupid."

"Okay, so then tell me. _What_ is going on? Is Owen coming back? Is he staying there with you? Are you coming back? I didn't plan on using this but _the board_ are quite eager to find out if their Chief of Surgery will be returning any time soon, especially since he didn't even tell us he was going anywhere."

"Oh don't get all ' _the board'_ with me. Screw the board; it's no good without me on it anyway." Cristina said.

"Well that's true."

"And Mer, if I could tell you I would but I don't know. I'm going back to work tomorrow so I'm kind of thinking that the conversation might come up today. Well it will because I'm going to bring it up." Cristina confessed.

"Okay, well. What are you going to say? What do you want to happen?"

"I don't want him to jeopardise his career for me."

"Well it's too late for that!" Meredith laughed.

"I don't want him to jeopardise it any more than he has already. I'm not sure. _None_ of this was planned. I just… I don't know. I will let you know when I know. Anyway, are you and Derek still fighting? And are there any new long lost sisters that I don't know about?" Cristina asked.

"Hmm, well I think this is a conversation for another time. Focusing on your problems is a great distraction for me. But no, so far there are no more long lost sisters turning up, I think I've had my fair share."

"How is my replacement anyway?" Cristina pried.

"She's great but will never be as good as you!"

"Aw, I love you. Okay, well, gotta go, squeeze the kids for me."

"Will do. Good luck! Bye bye bye bye.." She hung up.

Cristina stood in her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Owen had been here for nearly two weeks, they were so blissfully happy that they had both ignored their responsibilities and just enjoyed each other. They had forgotten or ignored everything and just been happy together. They had also both successfully avoided bringing up the conversation that they both knew needed to happen. Deep down Cristina knew why, they both had jobs that they loved and were good at. 'The conversation' could potentially spell the end as neither would want the other to give anything up. But the board were obviously breathing down Meredith's neck and the bubble that they were in would burst sooner or later. Ugh why couldn't things just be simple?

Cristina snuck back into the bedroom but there was no need to be quiet as Owen was just rousing. He smiled sleepily at her, patted her side of the bed beckoning her to get back in. There was no way that she could resist. She climbed back into bed and he enveloped her and kissed her forehead. His face was over hers and he kissed her. She gave in. His lips did not leave hers as they made love. Later when they lay intertwined all Cristina could think was that she needed him. She needed to be with him whatever it took. He was part of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina was in the shower and getting ready to go back to work. Owen was still in her apartment after turning up out of the blue over a week ago. They were embarrassingly happy together but neither of them wanted to burst the bubble by actually having a conversation about anything practical. So they simply avoided the subject. Cristina had feigned a personal emergency for some time off but she had an important meeting at the hospital this morning about funding for her heart printing research that she could not miss. She hadn't been to work since they had thrown her a "surprise" party to congratulate her on her Harper Avery Award nomination and her recent conduit surgery. It really wasn't like her to have time off work, especially while she was in the middle of the most important research of her career. Scrap that, if she pulled it off it would be _the_ most important cardiothoracic development this century, or ever. She had to buck up, burst the bubble. One of the things Owen loved about her was her drive, her dedication, her love of her work. And that was just one of the many things she loved about him too, she couldn't let him ignore his life in Seattle and hang around her apartment like a teenager on a gap year. The board were already pushing for answers. She would go to work and talk to him when she got back later. They had decisions to make.

Owen was sat up in bed and looking at his phone when Cristina re-entered the bedroom. He looked puzzled.

"Owen, I have to go into work today, I cannot miss this meeting and I'm already running late. But later we have to t-"

"Derek's gone to DC!" He interrupted.

"What?" She was confused.

"He's left, he's just sent me this email, no notice, and he's just gone! Did Meredith say anything to you?"

"No, Meredith didn't say anything to me. I knew they were fighting but, no I had no idea. I just spoke to her yesterday." Cristina was feeling a little sad that Meredith hadn't spoken to her about this.

Owen exhaled. He looked strained. He got out of bed and headed for the shower.

"So, what now? Are you, going back? What's happening?" She asked through the open door.

The shower turned on and she watched as he got in. This was the first morning they hadn't showered together since he'd arrived. She had to really fight the urge to join him.

"I'll have to go back, Cristina," He shouted over the running water. "One of my top surgeons ups and leaves without notice, what choice do I have? I'm the chief."

"But... what happens with us? When will I see you?" Decisions were being made too quickly; she wanted them to have a proper conversation about this. Was he just not going to be there when she got back from work later? The bubble was bursting too fast.

"I can't hear you!" He shouted again. Just then Owen shut the water off and reached for a towel. He came back into the bedroom dripping wet with the towel wrapped loosely around his hips. He went towards his bag for some clean clothes.

"What was he even thinking just leaving like that? … Dammit, oh no." He stopped and put his head in his hands. "I…"

"You…?"

"I did the same. I came here without any notice. I had some time to take so I just took it, I didn't think. I really need to go and straighten this whole mess out, as far as the board know I'm gone for good like Derek." He said as he pulled some clothes on and threw some stuff into a bag.

"So you're going back." This time it was not a question. He had answered her questions. She was processing the information she had just heard. This was not a permanent thing; he was just taking some vacation time. He was always going back. The thought hit her in the chest. It was heavy and it was hard. But at least it was an answer.

Her meeting would be starting in fifteen minutes, she really needed to leave. She began looking around for her keys and phone. The bubble had been nice while it lasted but they were well and truly back to reality now, she was going to go and he would not be there when she came home. _He would not be there._

"Owen I have to go, but can we talk, can we have a conversation about this, us? I mean, not now, but soon, when you've got things straightened out? Because I'm really in a rush and you, you're going and these last few days have…" She tailed off. She shook her head and looked down, her throat was tight.

"Oh no, no. Cristina I'm sorry. Yes. We can talk, we _have_ to talk. I didn't mean for it to end like this, I've loved these last few days. I'm so sorry to leave like this."

"Okay, well, umm, I really need to go now. I'm sorry too. Have a safe flight. Hopefully we can talk soon." She looked into his eyes and mustered a half-hearted, fake smile. She had to leave right now before he saw through it and before she cried. She grabbed her bag, walked out the door and closed it behind her. She stood and allowed herself just three seconds. She closed her eyes. _He's going. He was always going. He won't be there. It can't end like this._ And, three. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath in and ran for the elevator to go down. Those three seconds were all she could allow herself, any more and she might break.

As she reached the ground floor the elevator doors opened and she stepped out. She could hear someone running down the stairs. Owen. He ran to her, cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed her. She couldn't stop the tears anymore. He wiped them away.

"Owen, I have to go. And so do you." She cried.

"This isn't the end, I promise you Cristina. This is for real, do you hear me? We'll make this work; this is not how it ends for us." He insisted. She closed her eyes and he kissed them both, and then her forehead. "I love you, you know that, _this_ is not the end."

She so badly wanted to believe him. Could they honestly make it work? All she knew for sure was that she loved him and she was late.


	4. Chapter 4

"Meredith, what the hell? Why aren't you picking up? Why did I have to find out through Owen that Derek has left? Come on, talk to me." Cristina left yet another message for Meredith who was not answering her phone. Cristina had finally felt in her place. She was content, not quite happy but getting there. She had her dream job, she had funding, she had friends and she had status. She had her shit together. And then, like it does, life threw her another curve ball. Not only had Owen come and gone but her, supposedly, best friend, her "twisted sister" wasn't talking to her. What the hell _life?_ Last she had heard from Mer she and Derek were fighting but it wasn't serious. Had Cristina said something wrong? She did have a tendency to be far too honest. Last week she had her career, she had Owen and she had Meredith, apparently now she only had her career. _What the hell._

Cristina and Shane were in the lab a few days later. All she had heard from Owen since he left was a brief text message, she hated texts, saying ' _Im sorry Cristina, we will mke this wrk, trust me, love you cx'_ _._ Ugh, she hated that, he hadn't even spent enough time and effort writing the text to correct the spelling errors. Why even bother? Since Owen had left she had felt so annoyed, annoyed at him, annoyed at Meredith, annoyed at Derek, annoyed at Shane for just _being there_ and annoyed at everyone. Everyone can go to hell.

" _Shane!_ Are you even listening to me? The valve would calcify, there's no way around it. That would lead to stenosis and so instead why don't you just kill Mr Farner instead of putting him through a risky and painful surgery only for him to die anyway? Wouldn't that be kinder Shane? Or should I call you _Dopey?_ " She screamed.

Shane retreated.

"I'm sorry Doctor Yang, I thought that if the-"

"If the what? What? Go on!"

"I thought that if the Mitral Valve was replaced then we could attempt-" Once again he was cut off.

"Get out of my lab Dopey; only come back tomorrow if you have something useful to contribute." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. He seemed to recoil and then slunk out of the lab, leaving Cristina alone, as usual.

She just didn't understand. Was she _that_ socially inept that she had fallen out with her best friend and not noticed? She could _literally_ print components of a human heart, she could repair a heart, she could bring someone back to life, but she could not grasp why no one seemed to be talking to her. Only a week ago she thought she had everything, until Owen left in such a rush. She thought that _finally_ they were on the same page until he got one stupid email and just disappeared. At least he had sent a lousy, un-spellchecked text, which is more than Meredith had done. Well Cristina had had enough. Screw him. Screw MerDer. She was going to go home, drink an obscene amount of tequila and dance all by herself.

She made her way home, once again stopping at the store for a bottle of tequila and a couple of other items and then let herself in. This time it wasn't Owen standing in her front room declaring his love, it was Meredith, asleep on her sofa with a half empty bottle of tequila and glass on the side table.

" _What the hell?_ You guys _have_ to stop breaking in to my apartment without warning. It's getting ridiculous." She screamed.

Meredith was stirring. She looked up at Cristina and smiled; suddenly she hopped up and grabbed her friend around the waste.

"Cristina! I'm sorry I kind of broke in; I got the idea from Owen." She smiled that wicked, devious smile. "Let's drink!"

"What are you _doing_ here? Why don't you people just _call_ first? Seriously, this isn't like Seattle to, I don't know, somewhere in Portland! This is Switzerland! _Switzerland!_ You don't just pop by, this is another continent. _This isn't a spur of the moment trip!"_ Cristina had had enough. On any other day she would be happy to talk to her friend, drink, dance it out. But not tonight, tonight Cristina was pissed. "I am sorry Mer. We can do all the talking you want in the morning but I am going to bed." She stormed out of the front room and into her en suite. Deep down she was pleased to see Mer, but why didn't she just call first? Why didn't anyone just call? All these stupid texts and grand gestures, what was wrong with a good old phone call? When she had finished in the bathroom she returned to her bedroom to find Meredith, obviously drunk, snuggling into Cristina's bed. It had been a while since they had done this but Cristina climbed into the other side of the bed.

"I think I'm kind of drunk." Meredith hiccupped.

"I think you are too." Cristina agreed.

They slept.

…

In the morning Cristina got up with a sudden craving and as she headed towards the kitchen to reheat some Chinese food for breakfast she remembered Meredith was in the apartment somewhere. Where had she gone? Immediately she heard a noise from the bathroom that told her that Meredith had drunk too much and was now cradling the toilet like a newborn. Idiot. She carried on to the kitchen to reheat her food and also to make some coffee and prepare some Alka Seltzers for Mer.

"I should not have drunk that tequila!" Meredith exclaimed as she meandered into the room, head in hands, and poured a cup of coffee.

"Well nobody forced you Mer." Cristina was tucking into her Chinese food and wondering why this wasn't a more popular breakfast food.

"No, I mean, I _should not have drunk that tequila._ " There was a look on her face that Crisitina didn't get. She looked serious. Or was she upset?

"Whatever, okay, Mer, I love you, I'm happy to see you but can you please explain to me what is _going on_? I haven't heard from you; you haven't spoken to me. Talk to me. Tell me what is happening because I am past trying to guess and I am about ready to just give up."

"Cristina, why is there a pregnancy test kit in your bathroom?"

"What!?" _Shit._

"I used it. I'm pregnant." At this Meredith dropped her head onto the kitchen surface and whaled into the marble. "Oh my god what is happening."

Cristina back tracked. Since Owen had made his dramatic entrance back into her life a couple of weeks ago she had been so relaxed and happy that she temporarily had been irresponsible and forgotten about birth control. When the weird cravings had kicked in she began to wonder so she bought a test. Had Meredith not turned up in her apartment Cristina's plan was to take the pregnancy test she bought from the store and then when it showed up negative, which it would, she would celebrate with the bottle of tequila. But Mer _had_ turned up and so her plans had been postponed. And noe Meredith was pregnant.

"Meredith." She said solemnly.

"Derek is still in _stupid_ DC and you're here and I'm all alone and now _I'm pregnant_ oh my god oh my god oh my god.." She was cut off.

"MER!"

Meredith finally raised her head and looked at Cristina, her face was a puddle.

"Were there two tests in the box?" Cristina asked.

"What?" Meredith was lost.

"Pregnancy tests. Were there two in the box?"

"Umm, yeah, I think so anyway, why?"

"Because I think, I think I'm pregnant too." Cristina admitted. Suddenly she felt lighter. But she wouldn't be for long. This time she was keeping it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Meredith had stayed for three days and then returned home. They had spent their time absolutely avoiding pregnancy and baby talk and instead getting far too involved with reality TV programs and eating a lot of popcorn, they didn't have it in them to dance quite yet. Cristina had taken the other pregnancy test and, unsatisfied with its answer, chose to rope Shane into taking a blood test from her on her first day back at work. Not surprisingly it also came out positive.

"Shane, are you absolutely positively certain that you have done the test right? You could have gotten my blood mixed up with a patient's."

"I'm positive, and so is the test. You're pregnant Doctor Yang, congratulations!" He had that wide smile plastered on his handsome little face.

"Stop smiling. Do it again, Dopey."

"No, I'm somewhat reluctant to draw blood unnecessarily from a pregnant woman. It doesn't seem right."

Stupid Shane. Cristina grabbed the equipment from the counter and began drawing blood from her own arm.

"I can't trust you to do anything so I'll do it myself."

Once again, the test was positive.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. This whole situation would push her research back at least a year. She envisioned baby sick on her shoe and poop on a project proposal and then groaned loudly and banged her head on the table face first. Her phoned buzzed; a welcome distraction. It was an email from Owen.

 _Cristina,_

 _Meredith got back and I don_ _'_ _t know what you girls got up to but she won_ _'_ _t talk about it, hopefully you didn_ _'_ _t get up to anything too wild. Anyway, I have some great news; Derek came back from DC and he says he_ _'_ _s back for good, something to do with it not being what he was expecting and missing the family or something. We_ _'_ _re all glad he_ _'_ _s back. This is probably something I should tell you in person, or at least on the phone but we never seem to catch each other at good times so I_ _'_ _ll just come out with it,_ _I have resigned as chief, effective immediately. I_ _'_ _m still on the staff, joint head of trauma with Kepner for now. They_ _'_ _ll appoint a new chief soon, but, in the meantime, I_ _'_ _m taking some time off and I_ _'_ _m coming to see you! I_ _'_ _ll explain more when I_ _'_ _m there which will be Friday. Can_ _'_ _t wait to see you baby, love you, O_ x

Friday? As in Friday in three days? And for how long this time? _Oh God._ There was too much to take in, she had to speak to Meredith. She dialed her number and it rang; no answer. She hung up and redialed immediately; same again. She hung up once more and dialed again, come on Mer, it rang twice more and she finally answered.

"Cristina what?!" She sounded breathless.

"Mer, what the hell is going on? Your guy is back and my guy is _coming_ back and he's quit as chief and we're both pregnant and _what is happening what are we going to do?_ "

"Cristina, I'm in surgery right now and I'm trying to prevent this poor man from having to be fed through a tube for the rest of his life so this is not a great time to chat."

(Cristina heard Wilson in the background saying "Hi Doctor Yang!")

"Hi Jo, ooh what procedure are you doing?" Cristina was momentarily distracted and curious.

"That's not important and this nurse isn't paid to hold the phone to my ear. She looks pissed off and I'm scared she'll _accidentally_ drop my phone in the clinical waste."

"Okay fine, but just answer me two questions, okay? They're quick." She pleaded.

"Okay."

"Have you told Derek yet?"

"No. Next?"

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"Bye Cristina." Meredith's nurse hung up the phone. Cristina immediately opened her messages and sent Meredith a picture of a sad face and then a picture of a fist.

Cristina was at home two days later watching a Carotid Endarterectomy online whilst drinking hot cocoa and pushing two day old take out around a plate, unable to actually eat any. This was her way of relaxing. She had spoken to Meredith several times since Tuesday and still didn't know what was going to happen. Meredith would be fine, she was married, she already had two children and she lived on the same continent as her husband. _Telling_ Owen that she was pregnant wasn't going to be the problem; he loved kids so he would be over the moon. Cristina was worried that it might bring some old issues back to the surface but surely if she was keeping the baby this time then that would be a huge step towards a resolution for once and for all. What she was most concerned about were the logistics, as of two days ago Owen was chief of surgery at Grey Sloane and Cristina was Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery here in Zurich, plus she had her research and a second Harper Avery Award nomination. With so much going on neither of them could just up and leave, and more to the point, she didn't want to. But Owen had resigned; does that mean he would be willing to start a life here? Would he find a place here? He was a great trauma surgeon, the best, he could get a job anywhere he wanted but this would be a big leap for him and she didn't want to put any extra pressure on him. But wouldn't he want to be in the same place as his child? And she still didn't know exactly where they stood in terms of being together; he had turned up and said that he loved her and wanted to make things work so did that mean that they were officially an item again or just that he intended for them to be an item again at some point?

The video she was watching online was pissing her off, whoever the surgeon was he was clumsy, she could perform the same procedure better when she was just an intern, and so could Shane, and that's saying something. She switched it off and went to bed. As she lay in bed she giggled to herself, _I am pregnant with my ex-husband who lives in the US's baby, how do I get myself into these messes?_ She had so many questions that needed answers yet all she could think about was sleep. Owen was arriving tomorrow; the questions could wait one more night.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Cristina had originally decided to act the doting girlfriend and surprise Owen by meeting him at the airport the next morning. She picked up two coffees, found herself a comfortable looking chair as a waiting spot and inserted her earphones. She flicked through an abandoned newspaper that she had found nearby and occasionally gazed up at the arrivals board, he should be here any minute. She had been in Zurich long enough to be able to speak and understand basic German but she still struggled to read and write the language, so she focused on the pictures. There was a picture of a woman holding a tiny baby in a hospital bed and next to the bed stood a man grinning; his arm politely on the back of the woman's shoulder. Underneath a picture of a freeway and the caption _Wo es passiert ist._ Cristina picked out the words _geliefert_ and _neugeborenen_ and _Autobahn_ and determined that this man must have helped this woman deliver her baby at the side of the freeway. She couldn't work out much more of the story but she assumed that the man was not the baby's father by the polite hand on the shoulder and his distance from the bed. So where was the father? It might have already been referenced in the story but she couldn't read it well enough.

The story got her thinking; in just over eight months Cristina would be having her own _neugeborenen_ and who will help her at the side of the road if something were to happen? Would she have to implore the help of some poor unprepared roadside worker? She got her phone out of her pocket and sent a message to Meredith; _'Owen will be here soon but all I can think about is who is going to deliver my baby at the side of the autobahn when I go into premature labour?'_ She closed her messages, placed her phone back in her pocket, folded the newspaper closed and tossed it on the next table. She didn't have to wait long for a response; _'Who says you'll go into premature labour? Stop being so dramatic!'_ to which Cristina replied; _'Excuse me but I seem to remember that drama follows us around. P.S. Have you told Derek yet?'_ Once again Meredith responded lightning fast with a short but sweet _'No. Tonight. x'._ Well it was unplanned but it certainly seemed that Cristina and Meredith would be going through this whole pregnancy business together, step by excruciating step.

Her coffee cup was empty. She glanced once again at the arrivals board and sipped on the other coffee. She wondered how Shane was getting on with his first solo CABG, he'd assisted on a few already so it should be a breeze. She couldn't wait to get back into her lab and continue her research, she'd made history with her printed conduit but she was working on something much bigger. Nothing could stop her, she had the funding, she had the experience and the world was expecting greatness from her. She just hoped the world wouldn't mind waiting a while longer. She smelled something. Before she could turn around she heard a bag drop and felt a hand come round and cover her eyes and for a moment she stopped caring about her research and giving birth at the side of a road, she suddenly felt a bit lighter just having him near.

She jumped out of her seat and leaped into his arms taking in his wonderful scent.

"My God I have missed you." She said as his face was buried in all of her hair.

"Me too, baby." He lowered her back onto her own feet and held her face with both hands. She let him kiss her on the head and then on the mouth and she kissed him back fervently.

They took each other in until his eyes looked behind her and noticed the two coffee cups.

"You are an amazing woman, you and coffee are all I need right now." He said as he reached for one of the coffee cups.

"Uh-" she tried.

"Oh. Both empty. Well I appreciate the thought at least." He smiled.

"Sorry, I- … have no excuse, I was thirsty." At this he wrapped both arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi," She responded smiling, "let's go home."

"I am _starving"_ Cristina whined whilst peeling herself off of the sofa. They had gone back to her apartment, dropped his bag off and then gotten carried away. She had her appetite back, in more ways than one.

"So let's order in, I don't think I have the energy to go out since you drank my coffee and then had your way with me." She smirked, he loved seeing her happy.

"Okay, I'll order a pizza if you go to the store and buy some ice cream." She bargained.

"You weren't lying when you said you were hungry huh? Shall I pick up some tequila?" He asked.

"Ah, no, don't bother. And later we should probably have a conversation about, you know, _stuff_." She headed towards the kitchen to fish out a menu from one of the drawers, not able to hold his gaze.

"I know, sorry. I owe you an explanation about the whole chief thing."

"Yeah, that."

There was one slice of pizza left. Their conversation was getting closer. Would this be the best way to tell him? He thought he owed her an explanation about resigning as chief but she was more interested in where they stood, were they going to do the couple thing for real again and how was that going to work?

"Share?" Owen offered.

"Hmm?" She looked up. He was staring at her.

"Do you want to share the last slice of pizza?"

"Oh, no, thanks. You have it." So he dug in.

They were sitting across from each other on the lounge floor; the pizza box was in between them.

"Owen –" She started.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk it through with you, Cristina. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision. I'd been thinking about it ever since the place crash," she winced at this, "so much has happened, Derek left and came back and it was all just draining me. I know a couple of people who would kill for the job so I just thought, screw it, you know, I'll give them a chance. I should have talked to you, I know, I'm sorry."

"Honestly Owen, I don't care, if you weren't happy then, like you said, screw it."

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you first?" He questioned.

"No. I'm happy you did it."

"Oh," his relief was palpable, "so how about that ice cream then?" He went to get up but the look on her face stopped him. There was something else. "Cristina, what is it? Are you still upset that I left? Tell me."

"Well it just, we said, we were supposed to have a conversation, you know, but you had to go and it never happened and we never catch each other at a good time and it's been weeks now and I don't know. You know?" She blurted.

"Are you having second thoughts about us?" He asked.

"No, not at all but I just don't know what _us_ means for us. I mean, I'm here and you're there and, you said we would make it work this time but tell me because I don't know _how_ it works."

At this he moved around to be on the same side of the pizza box as her and took her hands.

"Without you I wouldn't have resigned Cristina, I did it for myself, yeah, but also for you. Because of you. Now I have some time and I'm not tied down there. I don't know how it works either Cristina, but _this?_ This is permanent. This is a forever kind of thing so we make it work, however we can. I can come here, you can visit back home. You'll want to see Meredith I'm sure. We can do it. I want to, do you?"

"I do. So, this is _it_?"

"Oh yeah we're doing it properly this time. I love you, you're my person." He kissed her on her eyes and she melted into him.

"Just one more thing…"

"Yep?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Wait, what?" Owen stuttered. He was in Zurich visiting Cristina who had just told him out of the blue that she was pregnant.

"It's obviously yours by the way, that was implied right?" She clarified. Owen was silent.

They were still sitting on her lounge floor having just demolished a pizza. Owen had emailed her three days ago saying he had resigned as Chief of Surgery and that he was taking some time off work and had just arrived that day for a visit. He didn't know what to think of the news she just blurted out. Was this something to be happy about, could he be happy about this? He didn't know how to feel until he knew how she felt. He had gotten excited the last time and then his whole world was shattered. He didn't think he could go through that again and come out the other side. In fact he knew he couldn't, that would crush him. They had literally _just_ had a conversation about where they stood in terms of a relationship, did she want to secure him first, make it so he couldn't back out before she told him?

"Please say something Owen."

"I need a minute." He replied.

But why would she announce it like this if she was planning on having another abortion? Why would she put him through this? Cristina had a dark sense of humour but she wouldn't be this cruel. Surely she would keep quiet about it if that was her plan. Maybe she'd had a change of heart and had decided to keep it. But he didn't want to get his hopes up. He needed to know what she was thinking and he had to be careful how he worded it.

"You're..." he started. Being delicate wasn't his specialty.

...

"...pregnant? Yes. Are we up to speed on that part now?" She wasn't sure he was taking it in, he looked weird. She thought telling him would be the easy part. He loved kids. What was going on in his head right now?

"Yes. I get that. But you're... telling me why?"

"Owen! I'm telling you because we're in a relationship and you're the father of this here baby. Isn't that obvious? Did you not want me to tell you because nine months down the line you'd have one hell of a surprise."

"So there's going to be a baby then?"

"Generally that's the outcome of a pregnancy yeah."

He let out a breath. It only occurred to him then that he had been holding his breath since she announced it.

"Oh you thought.." She realised what he had been thinking about and sunk down. Owen was overcome with relief; he pulled her up and sat her on his lap. He was still in shock but he could feel the numbness gradually easing off and he welcomed a feeling of pure joy. Being a father was something he had dreamed about for years and then he met Cristina. She was adamant that she didn't want children. They had gone back and forth on the subject until he came to the conclusion that he could sacrifice having children as long as he had her. It felt too good to be true; he never thought he would have both.

"Cristina if this is some kind of sick joke then please tell me now because otherwise you have just made me the happiest I have ever been. Are you serious? Please tell me you're serious? Tell me again." He kissed her in between each word. "Tell me again."

"I'm serious. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father." She let a smile creep back onto her face. The whole concept of having a child terrified her, it went against everything she had ever planned and yet seeing him smile, making him this happy. It felt right.

…

Cristina was at work the next day; she'd left Owen in bed. She had literally never seen him sleep so soundly. Over the years Owen had been a disturbed sleeper and to see him sleep so peacefully gave her a sense of tranquility. They had celebrated their happy news by making love, eating ice cream and then sleeping intertwined. Cristina didn't need to be at work today but she just wanted to pop in to check on her 3D printer and respond to one or two emails. She'd kissed Owen's sleeping head and left a post-it on the mirror saying where she was going. The main reason she decided to come into work today though was because her and Meredith had arranged to call one another today to catch up. Mer was planning on telling Derek last night and she was desperate to know how it went. She dialed Meredith's number.

"I told him, did you tell Derek?" She asked without hesitation or even a hello.

"Ugh, what time is it there?" Meredith croaked.

"Just gone nine, why what time is it there?"

"Just past one in the morning. I'm in bed. You could have called me later."

That was why Meredith sounded croaky. Cristina rarely concerned herself with the time difference; she just assumed people would be awake when she wanted to talk.

"Oh well since you're awake, tell me everything!"

"I'm still half asleep, why don't you tell me everything first." Meredith bargained.

"Okay well I told Owen. We had pizza and we were talking about stuff like work, and _us_ you know and I just blurted it. I couldn't help it."

"And? What did he say?"

"Well at first it was really weird, he kind of froze and I thought he was having a heart attack. I just think he was trying to process it but he got there in the end. Mer he is _so_ happy, I haven't been sure about this whole thing but seeing him like that? It makes me think that this is a good thing."

"Do you think your baby will be ginger?" Meredith giggled.

"Shut up! And no, I think he will look just like me so he'll be beautiful and intelligent and witty and he'll be first in his class."

"So you think you'll have a boy then?"

"You know, I don't know, but yeah, a boy is what I'm seeing right now." Christina sounded content. "Anyway, what about you, how did Derek take the news?"

"Well, he didn't."

"What you didn't tell him? Why?"

"I didn't have to. I was having a fairy tea party with Zozo and he'd just put Bailey down and I was _planning_ on telling him once Zola was asleep but then he came in and gave me this tiny hat."

"I don't know what you mean?" Cristina enquired.

"A hat, a tiny hat, for a baby! And then Zola passed me this card that they'd made saying how she was excited to be an older sister again."

"What? He knew? How?"

"He knew! I'd done another test when I got back from yours, in case the German one was defective and I hid it in the trash but obviously not very well. He said he found it and he'd known for a few days." Meredith explained.

"Oh my god! So is he excited?"

"Oh you know Derek, he's always wanted a big family of his own. He has about a hundred sisters and he wants the same for his children. He's over the moon. Don't tell him I told you but he cried, I think he's glad he left DC."

"Where is he now?"

"He's asleep next to me, sleeping like a little baby."

"My god Mer, we're pregnant!"

"I know." They squealed. Cristina did a little dance around her office.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Mer, I miss tequila."

"I miss all alcohol."

"But you've done this before so you should be used to this."

"I'll never get used to this."

Both Meredith and Cristina were pregnant and they were both about midway through their pregnancies. Meredith was set up; she was happily married to Derek and had two children with him already. Cristina's situation was slightly more complicated; she lived in Zurich and Owen, her partner and the baby's father, lived in Seattle. They had spent the last few months taking it in turns to go back and forth to visit each other. But soon Cristina wouldn't be able to fly anymore and she and Owen were yet to discuss a permanent living situation.

"Mer I miss you as much as tequila but I have to go, Owen will be here soon and I haven't shaved my legs for a week and a half so I have some serious work cut out for me."

"I love you Cristina even if it makes you sick to hear it. I can't wait to see you again soon, and more to the point I can't wait to get this baby out of me so we can have a drink."

"I'll drink to that." Cristina replied.

After they hung up Cristina decided to soak in the bath, she usually preferred showers but standing up took so much energy nowadays. Owen would arrive any minute and she would have to conserve energy to be able to greet him in the way she wanted to. Apart from the lack of energy and not being able to drink tequila; Cristina was enjoying the perks of pregnancy. It allowed her to be as lazy and spoilt as she always felt she deserved to be. She could eat as much as she liked and blame the foetus; she would always sit in the last available chair and then rub her belly so people felt sorry for her and people had started to treat her differently than before; like she was suddenly more human.

On top of all that, Shane had come into his own at work. He was taking on much more responsibility; he was coordinating the research as well as taking more risks as a surgeon and growing in confidence. Cristina wasn't sure of the reason for this change but he was doing exceptionally. She was genuinely struggling to find ways to insult him. She wondered if he had found a girlfriend or something. But probably not.

Cristina was drying her hair and seriously considering opening a box of chocolates she had bought someone as a birthday present when she heard Owen's key in the door. She hated herself for being such a girl but as her heart smiled she dropped the dryer on her bed and ran to meet him; pinning him to the floor with complete passion. She had to be near him, she had to love him.

…

"Woah, hello to you too." Owen took a breath. He was still on the floor; his coat and bag on the floor next to him.

"Hi" Cristina smiled.

"Honestly if I thought you'd greet me like that every time I walked in a door I'd leave and return three times a day."

"Just three?"

Owen laughed and sat up. He'd noticed her belly had become slightly bigger than the last time he'd seen her when she'd come to Seattle. He smiled. A decision had to be made soon; he couldn't bare to miss anymore, how her body was changing, how _she_ was changing.

"Alright, here's the gossip. Richard's interim Chief while the board decide on who to appoint, Bailey's obviously a shoe in…"

"I knew it!" Cristina sat up too.

"I'm still joint Head of Trauma with Kepner but I've made a decision."

"What?" This was all very abrupt. Cristina knew they had to have a talk about their future but she pictured a conversation much different to this. Mainly Owen would have made it completely over the threshold of her apartment fully clothed, for a start.

"It's obvious Cristina, I'm moving here to be with you. To have our baby."

Cristina did something that was new to her, she thought before she spoke. She thought about what she wanted, for her, for Owen and for their baby. Did she want them to live in Zurich away from everyone she knew, her family, from Meredith? She then went on to think that she must be insane, her career was here. Her Harper Avery depended on her being here. Owen had made it clear that he would be wherever she was. She could have it all, Shane could look after the research while she took time off to have the baby, Owen would move here and then she could pick up from where she had left off when it was time to come back. It was a no brainer.

But Meredith. The universe had led her to this fantastic mess that was Meredith Grey; Meredith was her sister, her counterpart and her person. Cristina never wanted to have a child but one of the things that made it less scary was that she and Mer were doing it together. Wherever Cristina was Owen would be, but Meredith would only be in one place.

"Owen, wait."

"No, Cristina I'm serious. I don't want to miss anything; I have already missed so much. All I have ever wanted was to have a child with you. We can move to Mars for all I care, I'm with you now and forever. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"There might be one thing that will change your mind."

"What?"

"I have a counter offer."

He rolled his eyes.

"Out with it."

"Okay let's stand up, this is a standing up conversation."

"Okay.."

They both stood up and faced each other. Cristina's left hand reached out and held Owen's right hand. She had never before been so sure of something, she could clearly see their future now, it wasn't foggy anymore.

"I'm, _we're_ , moving back to Seattle. I want to have the baby there with you, and with Meredith. _Don't say anything_ I've made up my mind."

He didn't say anything. All he did was love her more.


End file.
